You can have me
by bluebird879
Summary: Thalico. Nico is upset because he can't have Percy but never fear young demigods Thalia is there to comfort him. Will they grow close or not? (It's kind of obvious that they will though, oh irony...). And a special thanks to Thalico RULZ for the idea. Disclaimer: no I still don't own PJO :(
1. The unspoken bedtime ritual

_**Nico POV**_

So the woods has now become my place of refuge when I'm down which is every night I've been forced to permanently stay at camp half blood by Hazel and I can't really say no because I don't want a giant diamond to just bust its way out of the ground and knock me unconscious. So I'm stuck here for the foreseeable future watching Percabeth snogging and swapping spit and every chance they get. GODS NICO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! I sighed and slid down a tree putting my head in my hands.

"Depressed?" a voice asked from the trees. I jumped drawing my sword from my belt. "Jeez relax death breath." Thalia said as she appeared from behind a tree.

"Thals? What are you doing here?" I asked confused, it's like 11pm!

"Judging by your constant sigh of depression that goes on and on and the head in the hands thing, the same reason you're here." she babbled. "But for different circumstances probably." she added.

"What are you, a shrink?" I laughed. She shrugged and walked over and sat beside me.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"It's nothing." I said not looking at her. She wouldn't understand.

"Come on you can tell me, we goth's have to stick together." she laughed bumping my shoulder lightly.

"It's- embarrassing." I replied awkwardly, turning my head in the opposite direction.

"Come on Nico I've been sixteen for a while now, you're sixteen too, you can't hide anything from me. Unless it's something male related cause I'm not gonna be much help with that." she said smiling.

"I don't want to." I said. You can't just say to someone you're bisexual, it's hard. I mean it wasn't easy being bi in the 40's, you try it if you think it's so easy.

"Tell me Nico. I won't laugh." she said softly. "Hunter's promise." she said smiling holding her hand up to her heart.

"I can't. It's not that you'd laugh, well you might, but you'd be degusted and revolted and-"

"Nico." Thalia said cutting me off.

"What." I asked grumpily.

"I am not going to laugh at you or be degusted or revolted, or anything else you can think of. If I were going to laugh I wouldn't ask you." she told me stubbornly.

I sighed then told her everything. About my crush on Percy and my being jealous of Annabeth and how I had to keep it in all this time and when I say all this time I mean a long time, I should be an old man for the gods sakes, well I guess that's what me and Thalia have in common, we're supposed to be way older than we are now. She just nodded and when my eyes started to tear up she just tacked me in a big hug and then we ended up having a tickle fight until we were out of breath.

"So you're not weirded out or anything?" I asked turning my head to look at her.

"No not at all." she replied shaking her head. "It's late we should probably go to bed. I need to rest up to kick you ass at capture the flag tomorrow."

* * *

At around half twelve I heard a knock on my cabin door. Frowning I walk over and open it to find a slightly shivering Thalia standing there.

"Hey, it's cold can I come in?" she asked stepping in and closing the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused as to why she wasn't in the Zeus cabin.

"Uh the Zeus statue wouldn't stop looking at me." she quietly said. I laughed.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" I asked.

"Yes please." She answered. I smiled.

"You can sleep on what ever bunk you want." I said.

"There only is one." she pointed out.

"Oh. Well top or bottom?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Bottom." she said going red. I was grateful because I slept on the top and I would probably insist on changing the sheets and then she's probably think I never washed them.

"I would have thought you'd want to sleep on the top being the god of the skies daughter and all." I said smirking.

"Maybe I'm a little uncomfortable with heights, is that so bad?" she grumbled sitting down on the bunk.

"Hey, I'm not judging you." I smiled.

"Well why are you smiling." she asked glaring at me.

"Haven't a clue." I lied. "Nice Green Day t-shirt." I said changing the subject which earned a glare from Thalia but I just looked at her blankly as though unaware that I'd purposely changed the subject.

"It's better than your pyjamas." she scoffed gesturing at my black t-shirt and checked pyjama bottoms.

"Hey!" I said teasingly poking her in the stomach.

"I'm immortal Nico, I barely felt that." She said pointedly.

"Yeah well... You were a tree." I said. Yeah Nico, I thought to myself, great comeback.

"Yeah well you..." she said her eyebrows scrunched together trying to come up with a good thing to say back to me.

"I've got to go to bed but text me when you come up with something hurtful." I say teasingly climbing up onto the top bunk. " Night Thals." I call down.

"Night Nico." she replies sleepily. Then sleep takes me over.

* * *

Thalia keeps on sleeping in my room and I don't think she'll be going back to the Zeus cabin for a while now. We've grown closer and I've forgotten about Percy, I have other things on my mind now.

* * *

**This is not the end my little minions! I am going to make this into about 5 or 6 chapters and I will update every night since I'm off school for Halloween at the moment. I'm going on a long car trip tomorrow (sigh) so I might get 2 chapters done. Anyway I love you guys and keep the comments coming in I don't mind criticism but it's always nice when you get criticised with the attitude you would like to be criticised in ( oh gods I sound like Jesus...). And hats off to Thalico RULZ for the idea. Anyways keep calm and drink kool aid through red vines! PEACE OUT!**


	2. The huntresses doubts

_**Chapter 2 **_

_** The huntresses doubts.**_

_**Thalia POV**_

Oh gods what are you doing Thalia? I asked myself. I can't hang out with Nico, the other hunters will get suspicious and so will Lady Artemis! I mean yeah I only joined the hunt to escape the prophecy and dump it on Percy, but I like it, that's why I chose to stay. But I'm in the hunters, I took an oath, if I start to spend too much time with Nico I might start to like him in a way that is not accepted by Artemis and I'm not gonna go crying to my dad when Artemis sticks an arrow in my leg and kicks me out of the hunt for falling in love, I won't let that happen. I the lieutenant I have to set an example to the other girls. I'll just drift away from him, it'll be easier that way.

"Hey." a voice to my right said, snapping me out of thoughts. I turned around and saw the devils son himself standing a meter away from me casually leaning on his sword, grinning at me.

"Hi." I replied. I must have sounded depressed because he asked me what was the matter.

"Nothing, just a little tired." he didn't buy it.

"Thals you're immortal, you don't get tired." he said pointedly, raising his eyebrows.

"You are very annoying." I told him pointing my finger at his chest.

"I apologise for my abundance of brains." Nico said rolling his eyes. "Now tell me what's wrong." he demanded, coming to stand in front of me.

"It's nothing." I insisted.

"Come on Thals." he whined. "This is what we do now. We tell each other stuff." he stepped closer to me and my heart started to beat faster. DAMMIT THALIA DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE AND ALL THAT CRAP!

"I'm worried I'll get kicked out of the hunt for hanging out with you so much." I spilled out. "There, happy?" I snapped.

"Thals, it's not like you fancy me or anything." he said leaning closer to my face. I could smell red vines and grape juice.

"I...I don't..." I stammered. He smirked and lent in even closer. He started to close his eyes and so did I. Then in the space of about three seconds he pulled back and had the cold blade of his sword at my throat and my teams flag in his hand. DAMMIT THALIA THE FRIGGING FLAG!

"You little dirt bag!" I yelled after him as he ran away to victory. Great I'm starting to fall in love with an ass hole.

* * *

Pretty soon I forgot about staying away from Nico and if possible, we started to spend more time together. I don't care about the hunt any more, I'm probably going to quit. Because I'm in love with Nico Di Angelo.

* * *

**Never fear my little minions I know it was short (sheds tear) but the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or later tonight! Love you guys xx AND HAPPY HALLOWEENIE! **


	3. The nightmare

_**Chapter three**_

_**The nightmare**_

_**Nico POV**_

It's one in the morning and Thals and I are sitting up talking about random crap (mostly how much our dads piss us off). I never would have guessed that Thals and I would end up as best friends. I'm not complaining though.

"I'm going to go to bed." Thalia announced stretching as she said so.

"Ok." I replied yawning. Thalia hopped down off my top bunk, which had taken a lot of pleading to convince her to sit up there.

I shot up in bed gasping for air and sweating. Damn I hate those nightmares. I checked the time and saw I'd only been asleep for an hour. That was the first time in ages I've had a nightmare since Thals has been staying in my cabin. An idea sprung to my mind it was a risky idea but who cares? I can just blame it on my ADHD. I sat up and cambered down off my top bunk and slowly and as quietly as I could, slid into bed beside Thalia. For a girl who's Goth she smells remarkably like what I can only assume to be vanilla. She's so pretty. Wow wow wow wow Nico... did you just say Thals is pretty? I asked myself. Zeus's balls! I have a crush on Thalia. When in the name of Hades did that happen? I didn't even have time to answer myself because Thalia turned around and said,

"Miss me that much?" she smirked and brought her hand up to brush my bangs out of my face.

"Nightmare." I defended.

"What ever." She replied smiling. I slowly brought my arm up and wrapped it around her waist.

"So you don't fall out of bed." I defended once again, she just grinned and tucked her head under my chin.

"I'm thinking of quitting the hunt." Thalia told me. At least, that's what I think she said, I couldn't be sure because she was speaking into my chest.

"Did you just say you're thinking of quitting the hunt?" I asked.

"Yeah." she replied nodding.

"Why?" I asked feeling confused.

"I don't want to be sixteen forever." she replied.

* * *

So Thalia's going to quit the hunt. And I think she's quitting for me. And I'm so happy for her but I can't tell her how I feel about her until she quits because I don't want my future girlfriend to have an arrow sticking out of her chest when Artemis finds out, I mean, what guy does?

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry it's short again but my next chapter will be way longer, I swear on the Styx! I love you guys! It just makes my day when I get reviews!**

**Happy start of November and don't forget to wear your poppy to remember xx**


	4. The quitter

_**Chapter four.**_

_**The quitter.**_

_**Thalia POV**_

"Lady Artemis I wish to speak to you in private." I said to Lady Artemis trying to look confident. I finally decided that today would be the day I quit the hunt, and holy Poseidon am I nervous! I've taken about five showers in the last hour I've been sweating that much. That was kinda gross...

"Of course Lieutenant Grace, you'll have to make it quick though." Artemis told me. We stepped into her tent thing and she gestured for me to sit down. It's kinda weird when your boss looks like a twelve year old, let alone the fact that she's a goddess.

"What is it Thalia?" she asked smiling good naturedly at me (boy will that smile be gone in a few moments.)

"Lady Artemis I wish to leave the hunt." I said. She looked shocked then seemed to regain her composure.

"Have you fallen into the arms of a male?" she asked with a slight tone of accusation in her voice.

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "But I wish to quit because I just don't want to be a day away from my sixteenth birthday forever until I die in battle. I don't want Percy and Annabeth and Grover and Nico and everyone to all be old and married and have kids when I'm stuck being fifteen. I want a life. I want my old life back." I told her, the words just came tumbling out of my mouth like I'd been holding them in for years which I kinda had. "My life has already been delayed once before, when I was a tree, I don't want it to be delayed for the second time any longer than it already has." I added.

Artemis sighed then after a few moments she finally said, "Right, you have my permission to leave the hunt. But I want you gone within the hour."

I grinned, "Thank you Lady Artemis." I took off my crown thing and set it on her table, she gave me a slight nod of the head.

"Oh and Thalia." she said just before I left.

"Yes my lady?" I asked.

"You have been a good Lieutenant." she told me. I smiled at her then left.

I didn't want to tell the girls so I just packed my bags and left. They didn't even notice me leave.

_**Nico POV**_

I heard a knock on my cabin door. I opened it and was greeted by Thalia.

"Hey." I said.

"I quit the hunt." Thalia told me.

"I was wondering where your little crown thing was." I told her, smiling. She stepped inside and hugged me.

"I can't believe I quit." she mumbled into my shirt.

"Well I'm very very happy right now." I said as I closed the door.

"Why?" she asked looking up at me.

"Because now I can finally do this." I said then lent down and kissed her.

All I can say is, that night was filled with the best snogs of my LIFE!

* * *

So Thalia and I are going out and I couldn't be happier. I swear by the gods I'm going to marry that girl some day. And Percy? Don't give a damn.

* * *

**Okay so maybe it was late and not as long as I promised but it's still up! Please don't hurt me! Anyways that's that story done now. Keep looking out cause I'll be doing more Thalico, Percabeth and Tratie stories! I love you guys! You really motivate me to put up a new chapter as fast as I can so I can see all of your amazing comments! xoxox**


End file.
